


Stag and Lion

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Baratheon Inc [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring Robert and Cersei's relationship. Sequel to Baratheon Inc.





	1. Robert I

The babe was sleeping, Robert stood over his crib, watching in amazement. He was so small, but he already had a huge tuft of black hair, and when he was awake he was always moving. Be it through the kicking of his legs, or the persistent requests to be carried. He was always on the move. Robert was glad, it was a sign his son was strong and that he would not be pushed over by anything. As they were a new dynasty that was very important. They could not afford to show weakness. He turned to look at his wife, with her hair down, her eyes on him, and he smiled. Despite what he’d thought about her initially, Cersei wasn’t so bad. True she was a bit haughty, but then what else would one expect from a Lannister?

He walked over to her and sat down at her side. “You know, I think perhaps when he is able to walk, we should give him his own nursery. Keeping him here is okay for now, but later, he shall need his independence.”

“I agree. It’s just that, we are so new to this, I did not want him too gone from our side.” Cersei responded.

“I understand.” Robert replied. There was a constant worry that some fool Targaryen supporter would try something that might potentially damage their son. That was something that Robert would not allow, could not allow. He’d just executed a man of his household when he’d learned that the man had been plotting something.

“Do you think Beesbury will part with a few coins to enable the construction of the nursery?” Cersei asked.

Robert laughed, Beesbury was a good master of coin, but he was notoriously tight fisted and asked for a full account of everything when it came to expenditure. “He will if I demand it of him. The man never knows how to refuse a command.”

Cersei laughed as well. “That is true.” There was a brief pause then as they both considered the oddity that was Lord Beesbury, unlike the times he’d spent with Lyanna before the rebellion, there were no awkward silences, instead these silences were often filled with contemplative thought. Truth be told, Robert thought Cersei was by far the more intriguing woman, Lyanna had been wild, and yes that had held its appeal, but now he was King he wanted someone to work with. Not some woman who’d constantly pretend she was a boy.

Robert picked up a piece of paper he’d been reading and groaned. “Stannis continues to object to being given Dragonstone. I do not think my brother has the brain cells to figure out that I’ve honoured him by giving him the seat of the former Prince of Dragonstone, and the base where the Targaryens launched their invasion of Westeros. Furthermore, he is the one person I trust to actually stand against those dragon idiots and their followers.”

Cersei stuck her hand out and he passed her the letter, she read through it and sighed. “I think he is still quite angry that you gave Renly Storm’s End. Truth be told, do you truly think your youngest brother will make a good lord? He already seems more concerned with the finer things than with actually paying attention to his studies.”

Robert sighed. He received regular reports on his brother’s progress from Maester Waldon, and the images weren’t good. “I suppose it is too much to hope that the man teaches my brother the basics of being a lord. After all, Renly does seem to have inherited my trait of wanting to do everything and nothing at once. A most unfortunate thing when one considers just where he will be.”

Cersei nodded. “I suppose he could always come to King’s Landing to be taught here. Under your direct supervision.”

“I suppose so.” Robert said. Then he broached a topic he had been dreading. “Your father wrote to me again. He wants to talk about Jaime being released from the Kingsguard.”

Cersei tensed then, Robert knew she was close to her brother, and that was one of the few reasons he’d not had the Kingslayer executed for being the Kingslayer. That and well, Robert wanted to mine the bastard for information. “What did you say?” his wife asked.

“I told him the truth. That no member of the Kingsguard has ever left the Kingsguard whilst being alive. They either die a traitor or in the service of the royal family, and that was how it would remain. He didn’t seem too happy about that, but considering the trading tariffs have been lowered in his favour I think he will keep quiet for now.” Robert replied. He felt some satisfaction at seeing the smile on his wife’s face. 

“I think he will try and remarry though, he will not want Tyrion to be Lord of the Rock after him. Either that, or he will name one of Kevan’s children as his heir.” Cersei said.

Robert nodded. “Indeed, that seems the most likely course he will take. Of course, I do not think allowing Kevan or his children to inherit the Rock would be in our interests. After all, it denies the fundamental tenant of the succession. If Tyrion is disqualified because of his disabilities, then you are the heir to the Rock and its domains. Consequently, our children are also in line. And I do not want some lackey of your father’s sitting there.”

“I agree.” Cersei said. “So, what do you propose?”

Robert thought for a moment and then said. “I propose we keep an eye on the situation and ensure that your father does not forget that the only reason his head does not rest atop a spike on the traitor’s gate is because of you, and the fact that your leniency is what saved him.”

“He will not like that.”

“He doesn’t have to like it. He is a lord, not a child.”

 


	2. Cersei I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in early 285 A.C.

****

Cersei breathed a sigh of relief, the babe was finally asleep.  She looked at her two children, Jon, clutching his blanket, his thumb in his mouth, his head filled with black hair, was sound asleep. Myrcella, with blondish black hair sleeping on her back was finally asleep, after an hour of crying and general noise. Cersei took a moment to look at her children, simply look, not think, not worry, just look. Smiling she turned and walked out of the nursery, nodding to Ser Mandon Moore who stood on guard duty, she opened the door to her husband’s solar and sat down next to him. “It’s late, Robert. What are you looking at?”

Her husband, his hair ruffled, his eyes barely open murmured something then cleared his throat and said. “The reports from Braavos. It seems that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen have moved from the Sealord’s house to Willam Darry’s little manor. I could have them killed now, but to do so would break the peace agreements we have negotiated with Braavos. And as such, I don’t really want the Dornish rising in rebellion right now. Not when they’ve finally agreed to come to Summerhall to discuss the Hearth Tax.”

Cersei hummed, the hearth tax was something her husband had been planning for a few months now. A way to raise revenue for the crown without skimping off the top of the customs raised by the Lords Paramount. Doran Martell had been the main opposition to it being put into law. “Do you think he’s finally cowed his lords in accepting that this tax will actually benefit them?”

Robert snorted. “I doubt it, more than likely he’ll come to Summerhall with a list of reasons why the thing hurts Dorne. That man is always looking as if he’s cowed by his lords, but I think there’s something else going on there.”

“I agree. Doran Martell is not the weak wallflower that he pretends to be. Indeed, I think he is rather like his mother. Pretending to be weak and strong at the same time. Where the truth is actually somewhere in the middle.” Cersei replied. She thought for a moment and then asked. “Will his daughter be coming to this plan of yours at Oldstones?”

“No!” Robert laughed. “She might be heir to Dorne, but she is a girl. And she is already five years older than Jon. No, I want people who are of an age with our son to be there. Ned’s boy will be there, Jon Umber’s son will be there, Wyman Manderly’s grandson will be there, and a whole host of other lords’ heirs will be there as well. When the thing is done, in around three years’ time, then we shall see.”

Cersei sighed, she wasn’t sure if she approved of there being so many Northmen around her son. Yes, the north had helped her husband win the throne, but they were also some of the most barbarous people on the face of the known world. And there were things that they did, such as the First Night that she didn’t want her son knowing about. But she knew that bringing that up with Robert would not do any good. Instead she turned the conversation to something else. “I have had a letter from my father, he is already suggesting marriages for Myrcella.”

“By the Seven!” Robert exclaimed. “She’s only four moons old, what good is a marriage now? Half the marriages that were arranged before the rebellion didn’t even happen.”

Cersei spoke the words she’d read on the letter. “He thinks that it will be most beneficial to ensure that the stability of the dynasty is secured right away with betrothals now. To ensure nobody changes their mind.”

“And who does he suggest?” Robert demanded.

“Edmure Tully, Willas Tyrell, Quentyn Martell, Rodrick Greyjoy, Robert Arryn, Andar Royce, Wallace Waynwood, and Lord Ormund Cafferen.” Cersei said, reciting the names she’d learned by heart only one of them she thought was suitable.

“Edmure and Willas are older than Myrcella by a decade. Quentyn Martell will not inherit anything. Rodrick Greyjoy is an Ironborn, no one in the council or anywhere else will approve of that. Robert Arryn, I can see, and the others are minor lords.” Robert said. “Perhaps your father should leave the marriage making to us, Myrcella’s actual parents.”

Cersei hummed her agreement. Then as she looked at the candle she said. “Come now, my lord, the hour is late, and you have to attend a function tomorrow.”

As they stood up, Robert mumbled. “What function is that?”

“The feast celebrating the return of your brother, the Lord of Dragonstone from Pentos and his successful negotiations with Illyrio Mopatis, the Magister of Pentos.” Cersei reminded him.

They walked out of the solar and into the King’s rooms, where Ser Barristan and Ser Preston stood guard. “Ah. Yes.” Robert replied. “You know he still complains about Dragonstone. He insists that he will only get a wife, if he is made Lord of Storm’s End, or given a princely rank.”

Cersei laid down on the bed, and watched as her husband took off his shirt and trousers and got changed. She admired his muscles for a time, then answered. “Your brother can enjoy the fact that you are giving him such important work to do. Though I have thought of someone he could marry.”

“And who would that be?” Robert asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“Rhea Florent. Someone who would ensure the Tyrells did not try anything, and she is young. I know Lord Hightower is looking to marry her, but I do think her father would much prefer be married to the second in line to the throne, rather than a mere Lord.” Cersei said.

“Stannis is third in line to the throne. Or rather he will be once the law is changed.” Robert replied. “But yes that would make some sense and perhaps would prevent him from grumbling all the time. A nice wife, some children, and he won’t ever think about Storm’s End.”

“Shall I write to Lord Florent?” Cersei asked.

“Yes.” Robert replied, as he got into bed. The darkness finally


	3. Robert II

The wedding celebrations were coming to a close, the bride and the groom had been taken off for their bedding, and Robert and Cersei had retired for the evening. Usually, Robert would’ve joined in and made some gaudy remark, he certainly had done at Ned and Jon’s weddings, and at his cousin Lomas’s wedding. But now he found he didn’t have the energy for such things, nor the patience. Whilst the revellers continued drinking and talking, Robert and his wife took a walk of the gardens. Arm in arm, with Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Barristan Selmy walking behind them, and Ser Jaime walking in front of them.

“Stannis kept on glowering until the vows were exchanged and he finally got to see his wife’s face. Honestly, I don’t know why he is such a spoil sport.” Robert grumbled.

“I don’t understand why the Florents insisted that Rhea Florent’s face be covered until after the vows.” Cersei replied.

“Something to do with some custom dating back to the time of the Gardeners. You know Stannis was telling me right up until the time the vows were taken that the Florents would likely try and petition me for Highgarden. I told him he was being daft. Everyone knows the Tyrells are there to stay. Not one of their bannermen wants the Florents in power other than the Florents themselves.” Robert said as they turned down a hallway.

“Why do you think he continues to talk politics, even on his wedding night?” Cersei asked. “Surely he would have other things on his mind?”

Robert laughed. “Stannis only thinks about politics and the insults dealt him by me and by life. He does not think of anything else, I do not think he is even capable of thinking of anything else. If he is, then he has not shown it.”

“Hopefully his wife will be able to remove that aspect of his personality.” Cersei said.

“Let us hope so. We cannot afford to have the Florents getting angry because their daughter is unhappy with her husband.” Robert said. “We only just managed to get the Martells to agree to the Hearth Tax, after a year and a half of arguing. And of course Oberyn Martell has since been allowed back into Sunspear.”

Cersei tensed then. “Is that wise? I mean, yes I know that he swore before you that he would not try and start a rebellion, but is that wise? The man is known as the Red Viper for a reason. He has served three terms in exile, and he is only twenty-nine. What are we to make of him?”

Robert sighed. “What can we make of him? He is a Martell, and though I might not like the fact that they continue to claim the rights of a Prince, there is little I can do about that now. Not if I want their support for my reforms. The Hearth tax is just the beginning.” He paused, looked around the continued. “Now that that has been agreed to, there will be several other things that need to be pushed through, including the moving of the Citadel, or at least the top members of the citadel to King’s Landing.”

“Why?” Cersei asked. “Why is that so important?”

“Because knowledge is power as well. And wherever the maesters are, there is knowledge, and where there is knowledge…” he replied.

“There is power.” Cersei answered for him. “So, do you think the maesters will willingly agree to move? It took a holy King, who was also mad for the Faith to agree to move from Oldtown. The Maesters have been there far longer. They won’t want to move unless they have reason to.”

Robert smiled. “They are planning an extension on some of their rookeries. Lord Hightower told me about it today, mentioned that they’ve applied to him for permission. And he came straight to me rather than go to Lord Tyrell. If I slap on a two percent tax on the extension they will reconsider. I believe they are looking to exert almost complete control on the southern districts of Oldtown, something Lord Hightower does not want.”

“That could work, but of course, it could also portray you as a tyrant. King Aegon the Fortunate slapped a tax onto the citadel, and the Hightower’s bannermen rebelled in their name. He had to back down.” Cersei pointed out.

“He only backed down because he was facing several other rebellions in the Riverlands and the Reach. And there was also the situation in the Westerlands to consider as well.” Robert replied. “Speaking of which, what news from your father?”

Cersei shifted. “He’s considering marrying Melessa Crakehall. Someone who would tie the Crakehalls closer to the Rock and lessen their attraction to Riverrun. And I also think she would bring a large dowry with her, as her father made his fortune as a merchant before ascending to knighthood.”

Robert looked at his wife, and he could see the tension writ within her features. She did not like the idea of anyone else sitting where her mother had sat, and she did not like the idea of anyone displacing her in the succession. “I shall speak with Lord Crakehall, he and I are friends from the rebellion. I shall see whether he truly wants to give up such a large amount of money, considering the hefty taxes that Tywin has forced on him.”

“He might well agree to my father’s demand. Unless.” Cersei trailed off then, a hand flitting to her stomach.

“Unless?” Robert asked.

Cersei looked at him. “Unless his marriage prospects are delayed until after our child is born.”

“Our child?” Robert replied. “Are you?”

His wife smiled and took his hand. “Yes.”

Robert grinned. “How long?”

“Three moons I think.” His wife replied.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, then said. “I shall see what I can do about your father. we cannot have him doing anything foolish.”

His wife smiled and then laid her head against his chest, and Robert found himself wondering how he’d become so fortunate. Two children already with a third on the way. He’d truly been blessed by the Gods.


	4. Cersei II

Her loins ached, but it was a good ache, her husband had returned from war, after being away for a moon and a half. He’d left to deal with a rebellion in Crackclaw point and in the Riverlands. He’d returned with a full beard, covered in dirt and smelling to all hell, but she’d smiled and kissed him all the same. Then when he had bathed they’d made love properly. Now, as they lay in bed, her head on his chest, they spoke of the things that had been on their minds. “How are the children?” her husband asked.

“They are well, Jon has been practising with the toy sword you gave him for his last name day, Myrcella is sewing quite neatly, and Tommen is speaking.” Cersei said. It had been a year and a half since Stannis’s wedding and their children were growing up so quickly.

“What was his first word?” Robert asked.

“Quill.” Cersei said smiling.

Robert laughed. “He’s going to give Tyrion a run for his money.”

Cersei frowned, she and her brother, the imp were not close, she pushed that frown down then asked. “Did the men of the point say why they had rebelled?”

Robert sighed. “Something to do with the impunity tax. They felt it was exploitative and voided their rights as agreed under Visenya’s charter. I tried to tell them that that charter had been made redundant by the charter I had issued myself, but they refused to have it. Continued to claim that only a dragon could do that.”

Cersei sighed, the men of Crackclaw Point had always been Targaryen loyalists, and she’d been surprised it had taken them five years to rebel against her husband. “What did you do to them?”

“I had the main perpetrators executed and their lands absorbed into the crown’s domains. The others were pardoned or sent to the wall. As for their heirs, they will be raised at court from now on.” Robert said. Cersei hummed, that was the smart thing to do. “I found something though as I was perusing through the leader of the revolt’s things.”

“What?” Cersei asked, she didn’t like the sound of that.

“It appears that this revolt was supposed to be the start of a wider revolt, led in the name of the Targaryens. It seems that the men of the point would revolt, then others in the Riverlands were supposed to follow, and once they had done so, then the Targaryens were to come with sellswords.” Robert said.

Cersei leaned up and looked at her husband. “And?”

“Well, since the men of the point are now dead or heading to the wall, they won’t get that chance. I spoke to Stannis, he said that the fleet captured a ship filled with weapons, meant for the men of the point. The Targaryens won’t be coming here any time soon.” Robert responded.

Cersei breathed a sigh of relief. “Where are the Targaryens now?”

Robert harrumphed. “They’ve been kicked out of Braavos. It seems Willam Darry has died and as such, his servants decided they did not want the extra burden of two children to deal with. And so they are now wandering around. The last time Varys heard reports of them, they were somewhere in the waste.”

“Do you not think perhaps sending people to capture them and have them killed would be the best option, to prevent them from causing chaos?” Cersei asked.

“The boy yes, the girl? I am not sure. Viserys is like his father, or so the reports say. I think he won’t get much support, but the girl could be used as a rallying symbol for someone. If we could find her and then marry her to Jon, then that would end opposition I think.” Robert replied.

“Unless Viserys was still alive.” Cersei said, thinking of the young man, who’d been the apple of his father’s eye.

Robert laughed. “Viserys could be alive, but he is his father’s son. I do not think anyone would seriously want the son of the mad King on the throne.”

Cersei looked at her husband. “It doesn’t matter if he is the son of the mad King, Robert. He is a Targaryen and though the men of the point might have been the only war you have faced so far, there will be others who will look at this and try and make something of it. The Dornish nearly rebelled behind Prince Oberyn when you had just ascended the throne, they took a year and a half to agree to the hearth tax. Others are looking and watching. Nothing can be guaranteed.”

“So, what do you suggest I do?” Robert demanded. “I cannot summon every lord and order them for observation. As that would mean that there is no one left to actually rule the gods damned regions themselves. The Maesters are slowly moving to King’s Landing yes, but they are leaving vast tracts of knowledge in Oldtown for others to use.”

“I know.” Cersei said. For she had known, she’d dealt with the maesters who’d protested the orders they’d been given. Claiming that it violated their rights. What rights those might be she did not know. Indeed, Gormon Tyrell, one of the maesters who had protested was now languishing in a cell, something that had caused the Tyrells no end of protests.

Robert laughed. “I appreciate what you did with Tyrell, but he will need to be released. It seems Lord Dondarrion spoke with him and he promised to swear the oath, in exchange for the transferal of Pycelle’s monitoring duties.”

“And? Do you think he will keep that?” Cersei asked, she did not trust Pycelle, but she could control him. Tyrell? Not so much.

“I do not trust the Tyrells. But I think he will do so, he will stick to what he has promised. For he is not a fool, and I think he values his life above anything else.” Robert replied.

Cersei rested her head on Robert’s chest again. “Then I trust you to make the right call.” Robert kissed the top of her head, and she smiled, before drifting off to sleep, comfortable in her husband’s arms.

 


	5. Robert III

Tiredness was there, fighting to take hold. Robert had forced it off at Pyke, he’d forced it off at Lannisport, and he’d fought it off on the journey home, but now, now he was starting to feel it. He wanted to sleep and sleep for a long time and not worry about something that might or might not happen. There would be no threats to him now, not within King’s Landing or the Red Keep. Yet, he had promised Cersei that he would speak with her when he returned, and he kept his promises. So, here he was. dressed in a tunic in Baratheon colours sat opposite his wife. He blinked and said. “Greyjoy wanted independence, that much was obvious, but he also thought he could get away with it because he thought that nobody would side with me. He felt without the Targaryens around he could get away with everything. He was wrong.”

“Of course, the Greyjoys have never been very smart. With Stark, Arryn, Tully, Lannister and the Crownlands firmly behind you, he would have been an idiot to think that. Especially now that the Redwyne fleet is fully included in the royal fleet.” Cersei said. Robert nodded, her suggestion that that happen had been a smart one, even if he had not fully appreciated it at the time. She was much smarter than Lyanna had been. “What did you do with the Greyjoys?”

Robert took a swig of ale and winced, the ale was starting to taste like piss, he’d need to speak with the brewers about this. “Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy both died during the war. Maron died shitting himself in Pyke, whilst Rodrik Greyjoy came an inch from killing Jason Mallister before he himself was killed. As for Victarion Greyjoy, he was killed at Fair Isle, the youngest brother is heading off to the wall, whilst Balon Greyjoy was executed.” He wasn’t going to wipe out an entire house. He was not a fool.

“And Balon’s children? Those who remained?” Cersei asked. Robert didn’t want to tell her about Euron Greyjoy, not yet anyway, he had his suspicions about the man, but whether they were accurate or not he didn’t know.

“The boy, Theon is fostering with Ned, if there’s anyone who can teach an Ironborn something about honour and the right way to live, it’s Ned. As for the girl, she’s gone to your father.” Robert said. “She’ll be there for a time before moving to King’s Landing.”

“Will they both be going to Oldstones?” Cersei asked.

“No. the girl will remain here, and the boy will stay in Winterfell. I won’t let them spend time together. The boy is to become a southern Lord eventually, once I have deemed him right for Pyke, whilst the girl will marry someone here, or she will be sent to the Silent Sisters. I have not yet decided.” Robert responded.

“I don’t think such a girl would be good for anything other than for being sold into the Silent Sisters. Ironborn cannot reform their way, at least not people such as her.” Cersei said. “And who have you named as the new Lord of the Isles?”

“Rodrik Harlaw, the man who ensured that we knew more about what was to happen before anyone else did. He is without a son though, so the succession will delve onto his sister who is without children. Then his other sister Alannys Harlaw, who was Balon’s wife. I think that perhaps it would be best to get his oldest sister married. Your uncle Gerion is currently unmarried is he not?” Robert responded.

“He is, though would that be wise? After all, the Ironborn are hardly likely to welcome someone from the mainland on their shores. Better to have Rodrik Harlaw marry a cousin, someone whom we can control.” Cersei said.

 “Who would you recommend?” Robert asked.

“My cousin Lanna, has always been close to me and is someone I think could do well in the Iron Islands. And if Rodrik Harlaw is as bookish as you have said in your letters, then perhaps they would complement one another well.” Cersei suggested.

“Indeed, this is true.” Robert replied. “But enough of this politics, tell me, what has been happening here?”

Cersei got up and took a seat on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair, causing him to moan with relief. “Well, Jon has started using his practice sword, the wooden one with some regularity. He defeated several of other pages a few days ago. He continues to regale us all with tales of Aemon the Dragonknight, Ormund Baratheon and the Laughing Storm. Myrcella has learned how to sing, and to dance as well, whilst Tommen can now read somewhat well.”

Robert sighed, and nuzzled his wife’s neck. “I see, there is so much happening, they are growing quite quickly. You know I spoke to Ned in the peace time after the fighting. He mentioned that he’s got two daughters and two sons now. I think he was hinting at a marriage. Of course, that could just be me, but I do think that keeping the north closely tied to the throne would be good.”

“And of course it would mean that you and Lord Eddard would be family in name as well as deed.” Cersei pointed out.

“Indeed that is true.” Robert said.

“And, of course it would make up for what happened with Lady Lyanna.” His wife said. Robert heard the insecurity there and he looked up.

“Cersei, Lyanna was someone I thought I loved, and perhaps that was what love was to a young man, but I am not a boy anymore. Lyanna was wild, too wild, and it cost her. I realise now that what I felt for her was not love. The only woman I have ever loved is you. You must know that.” Robert responded truthfully.

His wife didn’t reply, instead she kissed him, long and deep. He felt a stirring and he knew that whatever sleep he had planned would have to wait. He had other things to attend to.

 


	6. Cersei III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 291 A.C comes, Robert has sat the throne for eight years, and Cersei has been Queen for all of them. Her son is soon to move to Oldstones.

The day was soon approaching when her son would head off to Oldstones, his eighth nameday had just been and gone. Jon was tall for his age, and handsome with his father’s features, and his wit, and her smartness as well. She was proud of him, she was proud of all her children, Myrcella was sweet and caring, and had a edge of steel in her that was all Lannister, Tommen was sweet and bookish, and then there were the twins Joffrey and Joanna, she’d been careful to prevent what had happened to her and Jaime happen to them. Joanna was caring and funny, but Joffrey, there was something wrong with him and she didn’t know what it was.

She leaned back into her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. They watched as Jon taught Tommen how to hold his sword properly. “He looks a lot like you.” Cersei said.

Robert laughed. “I know, but he has a bit of both of us in him.”

“Will he be safe at Oldstones? I know that the Riverlords have been patrolling the area, but the bandits are still at loose.” Cersei said. There had been accounts of bandits patrolling the area and robbing people, but it seemed in recent times they’d disappeared.

Robert sighed and Cersei turned to look at him. “Cersei, we’ve been over this before. Jon has to go to Oldstones. He must meet the other boys, who are all converging on the place to meet him. I want him raised away from court in these critical years. He must know the heirs who are going to be joining him and helping him rule when he sits the throne.”

“I know.” Cersei replied. “It’s just, the time has gone so quickly.”

Robert took her hand. “I know. I feel the same. It just seems like the other day when I could hold him in the palm of my hand.”

Cersei laughed. “Those were the days. Well, at least he will be amongst people his own age. Who will be there?” She asked.

“Ned’s boy, Robb I think his name is, Jon’s son Robert, the Blackwood boys, Bracken’s son, some Frey or the other, Quentyn Martell, Waynwood, Crakehall’s get, and a few others also. It’s an exhaustive list that I don’t remember off the top of my head.” Robert admitted.

Cersei nodded. “And which member of the Kingsguard is going with him?” She knew that after the Greyjoy rebellion some things had changed. Lord Beesbury had died just before the rebellion had broken out and been replaced by Petyr Baelish, a nobody from the Vale, who Jon Arryn raved about. Storm had died and been replaced in the Kingsguard by a green knight named Ser Arys who had proven himself during the Greyjoy rebellion. She knew her husband’s Kingsguard wasn’t what it could be, but there was a lack of opportunity to clean out the dirt.

“Ser Jaime is going with Jon as per your request.” Robert said. Cersei nodded she was glad of that, recently things between her and her twin had been tense, and she did not really want him here for much longer. Especially with the rumours she’d been hearing.

Something must have shown on her face though, for Robert soon pulled her to him and asked. “What is it?”

She tried to brush it off, but knew that Robert would see through her lie. “I think it is good that Jaime is getting out of King’s Landing. I keep hearing these rumours that he is visiting the Street of Silk and visiting a particular matron there. I do not think having such a thing is good for the reputation of your Kingsguard.”

Robert surprised her and laughed. “He’s sleeping with a whore? My that is something, I would have thought he’d have chosen someone of noble birth at least. There’s about twenty girls here at court who want to sleep with him.”

Cersei slapped her husband’s arm. “Robert this isn’t funny. What the Kingsguard does, reflects on you. The rumours are going to get worse if he remains here.”

Robert sighed. “I suppose you are right. Besides getting that shit out of the capital will be good. He always seems so down, he makes Ser Barristan seem cheerful, and that’s saying something.” Her husband held up a hand to stop her talking for a moment. “And yes, I know, the Kingsguard needs changing, but I can hardly force someone to retire from it. there hasn’t been a war since the Greyjoys rebelled. Most people seem content with the taxes, but I am not sure. I have the feeling that this could be a lull.”

Cersei turned as she heard Tommen cry out in triumph having just knocked a dummy to the ground, she smiled and waved at her sons, before turning back to Robert. “What do you mean? What have you heard?”

Robert ran a hand through his beard, shorter than it had been before the Greyjoy rebellion. “I have had word that the Mountain Clans in the Vale have been receiving funding from an anonymous source, and are preparing to rebel against the Eyrie. Jon has gone to see what he can garner from them. A shipment of weaponry outlawed in Westeros since the time of Aegon the Second was found off the coast of the Stepstones, and no one is claiming it. And then there is the Window Tax, a measure that I think will cause some trouble.”

These were all concerning, Cersei admitted to herself, but the only thing that worried her was what this meant for her son. “My father will support you with the Window Tax, just as he did the Hearth Tax and the Indemnity and Solitude. The Archmaesters sit in conclave in King’s Landing now, not the Citadel.  I do not think a few savages and weapons can mean much.”

Her husband nodded. “I know, still it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” They both looked down to see Jon showing Tommen some new moves and Robert added. “Especially with the future right there before us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you've made for all of this.


End file.
